An adventure at Freddy's
by Meleemaster123
Summary: Timmy and Kiki have been friends for life but when they both get the job at Freddy's the friendship breaks and it doesn't seem like it's coming back... (A story I wrote with TimothyRicherMe T for swearing)
1. The beginning

**Hey guys new fnaf story I am writing with the lovely TimothyRicherMe enjoy**

chapter 1-the beginning

Once there were two friends named Timmy and Kiki. They flatted together and for a while they were rental pay day.

"Timmy!"Kiki calls from the couch she was sitting on

"What Kiki?"

"We have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked as he walked in the room

"Its rental pay day tomorrow and we haven't got enough money because neither of us got a job… or kept the ones we had..."

"oh shit! wait i got a idea"

"What?"

Kiki picked up the newspaper on the coffee table.

"i got enough put away for just incase we needed it and we need it now more then ever"

"Or we could save that for an actual emergency"She slams the newspaper on the coffee table and stabs a finger at an ad in the paper "And get a job here"

"hmmm Freddy Fazbears pizza?"

"I used to go there all the time when I was a kid!"

"alright then its settled lets go now"

"Yay"Kiki claps her hands excitedly "I can't wait to see my buddies again!"

"Hi how can I help you?"A very bored looking assistant asks without looking up as Timmy and Kiki they enter through the large glass doors of Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"uhh we wanted a job here as the night guards"Timmy says

"Then you'll want to see Mr Jackson then"

Kiki squeals excitedly.

"Look Look Timmy it's Freddy and Bonnie and Chica!"

Timmy sighs "I see them Kiki" Timmy looks at the assistant "where could we meet Mr Jackson?"

The assistant looks up at him and forces a smile on her face.

"Right this way sir"

Kiki stares at the animatronics performing on stage.

"come on Kiki we need to get our jobs first then you can revisit your childhood"

'Bu-but"

The assistant looks like she's going to fall asleep as she stands at the entrance to a long hallway.

"Kiki if we are lucky he will let us come tonight then you have them to talk to all night who knows maybe they remember you"

"Ok fine!"Kiki pouts

The assistant takes them down the long hallway to a large office. There are no doors at all and on both sides there are vents. A youngish man with brown hair and glasses sits at a desk bent over a bunch of paperwork. The assistant knocks on the doorless door frame and clears her throat.

"Mr Jackson"

"What?"

"You have visitors"

Mr Jackson looks up from his work and stares at Timmy and Kiki,a smile forming on his face.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza how may I help you?"

"Hi im Timmy and this is Kiki we would like a job here as the nightguard"

"hmm well your in luck the other guard just quit but we never had two at once so…"

Kiki starts pouting "please! I love it here"

"alright alright would tonight be ok?" asked

"yes! yes!" Kiki screamed excitedly

"alright be here before 12:00 am"

Kiki screamed happily in excitement "ohhh i hope they remember me! :D"

Timmy gulps and thinks_ how am i going to tell her that the animatronics she knows aren't being used anymore_


	2. The first night of hell

**Hey guys second chapter enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: the First Night of hell

That night,at the closed pizza place, Timmy and Kiki were soon all alone in the office.

"Timmy do you mind if i go see my pals again?" Kiki asked nicely

Timmy gulped "Kiki i need to tell you something"

"Oh no what's wrong?" Kiki asked scaredly

"you see you know when you were a kid there was Foxy the pirate, Chica Bonnie and Freddy?" Timmy said sadly hoping not to get Kiki sad.

"yeah what about them?"

"well they aren't being….. Wait what the Fuck!" Timmy said as he looked at the cam to see toy Bonnie not in his spot

"What is it Timmy?" Kiki asked scared how he just screamed for no reason

"Bonnie's not on stage!" Timmy said panicking as he looked around on the cameras to find him in front of the camera

"ahh!" Timmy yells as he falls off the chair

"Timmy why are they moving?!"

"I..I don't know here put this on Kiki" Timmy yelled as he threw the Freddy head to her

"What is this going to do… ahh!" Kiki screamed as she saw toy Bonnie in the vent

"We can make it Kiki trust me! Now but the mask on now!" Timmy yelled as he put his mask on

Right when Kiki but the mask on toy Bonnie entered the room looking at Timmy like he was going to attack him then left.

"Kiki are you ok?" Timmy asked as he took off his mask

Kiki was in shock as what just happened

Timmy sighs "sorry about this"

"I-I'm fine... "

"yeah now Kiki i need to tell you something"

"What?"

"the animatronics that you knew when you were a kid are gone… there used for parts in the parts and serves room."

"No…"Kiki closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose in thought "I remember there were two sets there was a brown bear a yellow chicken and a purple bunny... Then the place changed and there was blue bunny instead of a purple one and... they all looked like plastic and balloon boy and the puppet were added in"

"ok we dodged a bullet for that one and that music box."

"The puppet is cool... He wouldn't really attack us though... would he?"She picked up the flashlight and shined it down the hall "AHH SHIT GO AWAY"

She threw the flashlight down the hall.

"Aw crap"

Timmy sighs "watch my back i'll go get it if i can find it"

"No don't!Chica will kill you,plus I think she'll have eaten it maybe?"

"Great just great!" Timmy yelled as he looked in the draw's to see if there was another one

Kiki checked the camera's.

"Bonnie!"Kiki yells "Bonnie's coming back through the vents again Timmy... and Chica's there too... in the other one... with the flashlight"She giggles "Wedged in her mouth"

"Great hmmm I got a idea you try hiding under the desk because knowing you get scared very easily"

"No give me the mask I'm going in the vents and stealing the flashlight back and saying hi to Chica and maybe bribing her to get us some pizza"

"Are you crazy what if she kills you?!

"Remember that you can watch on the cams"Kiki shoves on the mask

and crouches by the vents and shivers"Why is it so cold?"

"Its probably a air vent and remember its in the middle of summer just please be careful Kiki"

"Yeah I will be don't worry"She does a little hula dance "Be happy"

And then she's in the vent.

"H-hi Chica... I'm sorry I threw the flashlight at you... can I have it?.. hey what are you doing?!"

"Kiki get out of there!"Timmy yells

There's a loud clang.

"Uh uh not allowed through doll so I'll just take this"She says with a grunt "And you can...Oh crappity crap"

Presumably Chica, lets out a scream.

"TIMMY!"Kiki cries as she crawls backwards as fast as she can out the vent.

"Hey that's my mask I need that!"

"Kiki what's going on in there?!"

Kiki comes out the vent,maskless and waving a flashlight.

"I got the flashlight... but Chica stole my mask and then tried to grab me... It was... AWESOME!"

"Wait you lost the mask! What abou... t . b.. Bonnie" Timmy look's scaredly at the vent Bonnie is in

"You use it!I have... the flashlight/desk depending on whether I feel scared or brave"

Just as Timmy clicks the light to see Bonnie in the vent then the 6 o'clock bell rings

Timmy sighs with relief "saved by the bell"

"Aww is it over?"Kiki asks "Wait we should explore the place before the manager comes so that the next night we know where everyone will be"

"thats a good idea why don't we go see the… old ones the originals"

**What do you think?Again thanks to TimothyRicherMe see you chapter three :)**


	3. Awoken Again

**Hi guys here's chapter three**

chapter 3- awoken again

"From the old place?!Yes!"Kiki runs down the hall to parts and service and starts pushing against the door "A... little help please Timmy"

"Sure! To be honest I miss that pirate"

"I miss all of them"Kiki says "They should be up there with the others not stuck here"

The door opens.

"Freddy!"Kiki exclaims spotting the bear immediately "Look they've just dumped him and left!"

"He does look a little old Kiki"

Right when Timmy says that Freddy's face lights up and looks at Timmy

"Don't say that!Now you've made him mad!"Kiki says crossly going into the room and crouching by Freddy "Say sorry now!"

"S..sorry? Hey where's foxy?"

"There!"Kiki points over in a blind spot of the camera where Foxy sits.

Freddy starts to try and speak "wh.. o a. re you two?"

"I'm Kiki and this is Timmy, ignore anything he says cause he's a douche"Kiki giggles picking up Freddy's hat.

"Am not!" Timmy say's as he walks over to Foxy

"You were terrified last night!"Kiki says as she tries to sit Freddy up against the wall

"I was scared wouldn't you be scared if something was trying to kill you!" Timmy says as he sits down next to foxy

"Nope I'd look em in the eye and say fight me you lil bitch."Kiki finally sits Freddy up against the wall "Oh here's your top hat Freddy!"

"T... thank... you"

"Hey Freddy why is Foxy not on like you?"

"H-He is on... Just... not... on.. on"

"Like maybe hibernation mode?"Kiki asks

"See... if... you... can wake... him"

"Foxy? Hmm ahhhh is it this switch on the back of his neck his on/off switch?"

"Yes…"Freddy says "Girl go turn on Chica"

Kiki goes over and kneels by Chica,examining her.

"Timmy how could anyone do this?"She whispers

Timmy turns foxy on and a minute after turning him on he awakes "I.. I think the people that had them before might have thought they were to old."

"Thank you lad now where are we?" foxy ask's looking at Freddy

"The... same place we were... to start off with,just changed around"

"It's not fair!"Kiki bursts out hugging Chica crying while flicking on the on switch.

"I know but I…."Timmy sighs "I want them back but what can we do?"

Chica's eyes light up,her words slurred.

"Freddy... Foxy... Little girl hugging me... a guy and-"

"Bonnie's not on!"Kiki gasps going over to Bonnie before hesitating "Timmy... He-he has no face…"She says trying not to scream "N-no face and only one arm…"

"I know what happened to his face I heard the manager talking after we got the job and he told someone that the metal they got for new Bonnie was from old Bonnie."

" Wait…. new….. Bonnie? girl what is he talking about?"

"Timmy stay here turn on Bonnie!"Kiki marches out the room "I'M GETTING BONNIE'S FACE BACK AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

"Kiki wait!"

But its too late and Kiki notices that the place is now open with tons of kids around watching the band play

"I thought you were the best band ever!"Kiki whispers to the new band playing "I thought you were good and now you are monsters,part stealing monsters!"

"Kiki there you are!" Timmy said running up behind Kiki

"I'm going to... to punch something…" She says looking around "And to explore"

"I'm going to go back to the other animatronics" Kiki notices that Balloon Boy is following Timmy

"You are being stalked!"She says before going off to explore

"Huh?" Timmy looks around but doesn't see Balloon Boy

Kiki looked at the Prize Corner,spotted a box and went up to it. All of a sudden a figure emerged,making her jump,and addressed her.

"Hello there I'm the Marionette and who might you be"

"Kiki…"

"Ahhhh i could have sworn I've heard that name before"

"I used to come here all the time when I was little"

He goes close to Kiki and whispers in her ear"Watch yourself tonight" as he goes back into the box

"Thank you..?"Kiki says moving on spotting kids cove

-back in parts and services-

"oh shit i forgot to turn on Bonnie!" Timmy says running back to the room and quickly running to Bonnie and turning him on.

"Timmy….. where is Kiki?" Freddy asked

"Umm i don't know she's angry because of what happened to Bonnie"just as Timmy says that Bonnie wakes up

"W...what about me me me me" he says with a bit of glitchiness.

"Ummm how do I say this nicely…"

"Bonnie you are faceless and arm less"Chica says "But don't worry about it ok?"

"W-What what what?"

"Don't panic!"Chica says "I'm handless and look at my jaw!"

"My my my face... I want my f-f-f-face face"

"Well its on the new model of you right now…"Timmy say feeling awkward

"Where are we are we are we?"

"In the new and improved Freddy Fazbears pizza"Timmy says copying the phone guy from last night.

-At kids cove-

Kiki spotted a bunch of toddlers kicking and destroying something in the corner.

Upon growing closer she realized it was one of the new animatronics and it was a mangle of endoskeleton and costume. What made Kiki angry was the fact that the kids were destroying the animatronic and neither the parents or the staff were doing anything about it!If she remembered correctly it was called Foxi and looked so much like a girl he was often mistaken for one. As much as she hated the new ones at the present moment she couldn't help feeling bad for this one.

"Hey stop that now!"Kiki says to the kids "It's not nice"

"But she's ugly"One kid says,kicking him repeatedly

"It''s a he and he's called Foxi now leave him alone!"

A parent comes over to Kiki.

"Oi who are you to say that we can't"He yells in her face

Kiki looks at him in the eye and shows him her badge.

"I'm the guard mate and I have the authority to kick you out"She snarls

"Fine we'll leave it alone"He says "Come here Thomas"

"Go do some nice pictures for me"She says "Whoever does the best drawing wins…"

What was something she could use for a prize?

"Wins a prize from the prize corner!"Another member of staff says

A flurry of kids run past Kiki to the table filled with crayons and paper.

"Aren't you a night guard?"The staff member asks

"Yes"

"Why are you here"

"I'm exploring so I can remember the layout"

"Oh"

"Thank you for that"Kiki says,gratefully

"Welcome I feel bad for that guy"

"So do I!I have to go now but thanks for everything…"

"Caroline"Caroline says

"I'm Kiki"Kiki shakes Caroline's hand and then moves on to one of the party rooms.

However when she looks back Foxi nods slightly at her.

**Thank you for reading :) Are you enjoying it? plus I'll get another chapter of discovering secrets up soon**


	4. Man Down

**Hi guys Here is chapter 4**

chapter 4 man down!

"guys try and calm him down i'm going to go look for Kiki" Timmy said as he left the room

"hello" BB said from behind Timmy making him jump

"hi… hey aren't you balloon boy?"

"yup who else"he say's as he giggles

"why are you h…" Timmy's sentence was cut short when the puppet came from behind and knocked Timmy out

"good job on distracting him BB now remember I'm going to hide him in our spot"

"Timmy who you be…" foxy goes quiet when he see's what happened and know's he can't do anything because he can't leave the room until night time

"those goddamn scalawags!" foxy yelled in the room

"foxy! what happened why are you so worked up?" Freddy asked

"yeah it's like someone someone someone just got ta.. ta… taken" Bonnie said

"Those things just took Timmy and we can't do anything because we can't leave here!" foxy then notices that Timmy had his phone on the table in the room

"uhh lads do any of you know how to work one of these?"

"i.i.i do do hand hand hand it over r r r."

Bonnie gets the phone and tries to call Kiki

-with Kiki-

Kiki was in one of the party rooms when she heard her phone go off and was confused when she saw it was Timmy calling.

"why are you calling me when we are in the same building!" Kiki yelled

"umm this is b..b.b..Bonnie" "

"wait Bonnie what are you doing with Timmy's phone?"

"Timmy Timmy Timmy was taken by by by a animatronic that has has has balloons balloons balloons and a pupp pupp puppet thing."

"Wait...What?!"

"Timmy…"

"Yeah I got that but why?!"

"I I I don't don't know"

"I'm gonna go get that _Puppet_ guy"

"Be careful laddie he has the power to teleport" Kiki heard foxy say in the background

"Well I'm not gonna wind up the music box for him until I have Timmy back!"

-a few hours later-

"huh wait where the fuck am i hello! is anyone there!" Timmy yells

"quiet or you'll be dead before midnight!" yelled the puppet

"why… why are you doing this?" -Timmy asked with fear in his voice

"because you two are different"

"wha.. what do you mean by that?"

"you awoken the only people that has a chance to kill us!" he screamed which made Timmy flinch

"Now I'm giving you one chance you disobey you well" he smirks evilly "die"

"wait!" Timmy yelled before he teleported back into his box in prize corner

-In the office later that night-

"If there hadn't been so many kids I woulda punched that balloon thing through the wall"Kiki mutter

"hey Kiki!" Mr. Jackson said as he ran up startling her

"Hello Mr Jackson"Kiki says trying not to scowl at him and smile instead

"Hey where's that other one uh Timmy i think it was"

Kiki was had two choices tell her boss everything then and there or lie.

"Uhh he's... Sick!"Kiki says making a lie up on the spot "so it's just me tonight"

"Ahh well that's a shame well i hope he's back tomorrow have a good night"he said as he left

"And you too see ya"Kiki marched over to the desk and picked up the tablet.

"I'm not winding you up" She says glaring at the remote for the music box before looking at the cams to find that Bonnie's left already "Aw C'mon gimme a break my best Friend is Missing"

She throws the music box remote down the hall"

"so you don't want to play by the rules do we" said the puppet behind Kiki

"Nope not until I get Timmy back!"She says turning round to face him

"you sure you want him back"he smirks evilly "he might have changed a little"

"what did you do to him you monster!" Kiki yelled at him

"you'll see"he then teleported out of the room and came back with the new Timmy

"no... noo!


	5. The new and improved Timmy

**Hi sorry I havent posted in a while I am writing too many other stories but I've got most of them out the way, also on of my friends has cancer so I'm trying to talk of her as much as I can(while being on the other side of the world from her) so I'm pretty busy**

**On regards to discovering secrets it is underway,I've got to finish it and check over it before it gets posted but it will be coming ;)**

**Again thanks to TimmyRicherme for writing this with me :) And now here's chapter six and what would you think of maybe a crossover of Georgia from my FNAF series and Timmy and Kiki from this story?**

**Also this chapter will either be a bit confusing or weird but its actiony so...**

**Enjoy :)**

-chapter 5-The new and improved Timmy

Standing next to the puppet was a golden version of Freddy looking down at the floor like he was turned off.

"wakey wakey Timmy" the puppet says as he flicks the switch on Timmy's new back

"What did you do to him?!"

"i just... improved him"

"Monsters... ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING MONSTERS!"Kiki yells tears pouring down her face "And to think that everything would be like it was when I was a kid,I. Hate. Every single animatronic in this flipping I especially. Hate. _You_!"

Timmy's eyes open

"What do I do master" Timmy ask's looking at the puppet

"You do nothing"Kiki says looking at where the music box remote has gone. "Timmy he's not you're master!"

"I don't take orders from anyone but master puppet" Timmy yells at Kiki

"Mr Puppet..?How much do you like you're Music Box?"Kiki asks edging her way down the hall

"Timmy get that remote before she does!" the puppet says

Kiki sprints and dives for the remote her fingers grasping the edge

BB appears,emerging from the shadows,and pulls it from her grasp.

"Hey... I don't think you've ever seen me mad,because right now I really am getting pissed with you now Mister Puppet"

Kiki runs off not waiting for the Puppet to do anything.

_Get to the prize corner soonish _She thinks

"And what are you doing?" Foxi ask's

"Foxi you're not a bad guy are you?"

"Well i do take orders from the puppet… but your the only one that ever helped me so… fuck him!"

"Can you... help me?"

"His music box is on the top shelf the closest to his box"

"Thanks"Kiki says "Can you try get the remote from BB for me?"

"uh… I.. I.. I can't that's that's- ahhh!" Foxi says running away

"Ugh fine.."Kiki gets an idea "Well I was going to repair Foxi for his trouble but never mind"

Timmy then appears behind Kiki and grabs her so she cant move

"Hey get off me"Kiki yelps struggling "FOXI HELP!FOXI GET THE OTHERS OLD OR NEW!Get the others..."

Kiki's sentence gets cut short when Foxy runs into Timmy knocking him over falling onto Kiki.

"Oof"Kiki says as she gets squashed by Timmy "Dammit Timmy lay off the pancakes!"

"Timmy get off her lad!"foxy yells as he tries pulling him off

Kiki is getting angry. How could the puppet do this to her friend?Why would he do this?!

She grunts and starts pushing herself was no longer going to fear,or hide.

Timmy breaks free of Foxy's grip

"Kill her!" The Puppet say's and Timmy grabs Kiki by the neck

"Timmy stop!"Kiki says trying to pry his hand off her "Timmy remember that time when we went on that camping trip and we bought everything but the toilet paper and that over time when you took us for Ice cream and dropped it on some guy!Remember for me Timmy"

She so desperately hoped it would work like in the movies.

_Guess movies Lie then_ Kiki thinks _Unless its a true story_

Just then Timmy drops everything and falls backwards and Kiki notices that Foxi just turned him off.

"Thanks Foxi"Kiki says picking herself up and running top speed towards the prize counter not giving a shit if the puppet or someone got there first.

By the time the puppet found out what she was doing Kiki was already at the corner

"I HATE ANIMATRONICS SO MUCH THAT I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERYTHING!"She shouted so everyone could hear and grabbed the music box tightly "STARTING WITH THIS BOX!"

"Wait! You don't understand you destroy that you destroy my powers that brought everything here to life besides those old pieces of shit but you will be killing Timmy too!"

"I just said I hated _EVERY_ Animatronic deafo!"Kiki says "And Timmy won't die... because you may of turned him into an animatronic bear or whatever but he's still got the soul,mind and heart of a human"

She raises the box above her head.

"However I am willing to give you a choice Mr Puppet Master!"She looks around for him noticing that he's hiding somewhere "Oh come on now stop hiding!Coward!"

"Don't call master puppet a coward!" Toy Freddy yelled as he tackled Kiki onto the ground knocking the music box right next to Timmy

"Get off me Fazfuck!"

"No!I won't"

_Fine I'm gonna piss you off then!_Kiki thinks to herself

"THE PUPPET IS A COWARD CAN'T EVEN FACE A LITTLE GIRL!THAT'S COWARDICE!COWARDY COWARDY CUSTARD!"

"Nighty Nighty girly" Toy Freddy said as he punched Kiki in the face knocking her out

"Still a coward…"She say as blackness fields her vision.

Just before it all goes black she hears the 6 o'clock bell ring.

**Oh yeah also sorry about the caps lock... habit of mine... heh...**


	6. Chapter 6 (no name)

**Hi there'll probably be a lot of mistakes/things that don't make sense in this and thats because of this thingy on the fanfic docs that does that so sorry I would go back but this chapter is long and its just so hot I can't be bothered to edit it again (I may do it later if I can be bothered)**

-chapter 6-

"We got to get her out of here now! Yelled someone unfamiliar to Kiki

Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes but as she blinked her vision was clearer

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT FUCKING PUPPET"She screams sitting up

"Miss Kiki please calm down your lucky your still alive look at yourself you are inside a suit

"Calm down?!I'M IN A FUCKING SUIT FOR CHRISTS SAKE I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!"She stands up "I'm going to strangle the face off of the puppet and if you don't keep your mouth shut as well you'll be mush!"

Kiki stopped. Was this her now?An angry mess.

"Umm you do know that puppet thing and all the other animatronics are not working for some reason the only working ones are the old ones Foxi and this golden one we found"

"Timmy!"She says "And I'm still gonna stomp on his stupid puppet face!"

"We should first get you out of the suit so it doesn't kill you somehow you are still alive"

"If I was going to die from the suit I would have died when I moved"She takes a step forward "See not dead!"

Just when she says that she feels like her foot is getting cut like a piece of cheese through a cheese grater.

"Ok it hurts but I'm not dead but I can't breathe properly so can you get this stupid head off of me?!"

"ok just lay down and don't move"

"I want to stand cause if I lie down I can't see what's around me"

"ok then"

-2 hours later-

"there you go its all off but your foot will take about a month to heal"

"Well at least I can stomp on his stupid puppet face with my other foot!"

"lass you're ok!" foxy said happily as he ran up to Kiki and hugged her

She could be an enemy.

"lad are you ok?"

"Where's that stupid motherfucking puppet?!"She asks Foxy still tense.

"he...s just gone after you passed out a hell of a show happened the main thing is the puppet is somewhere we don't know where he is I'm sorry lad"

"Well if you see him at all tell him that I'm going to stomp on his stupid puppet face for me" She hugs Foxy back deciding he wasn't an enemy

"Between you and me i think the lad timmy likes you" foxy says whispering into her ear

"Why do you say that?He tried to kill me"The last few word hardly audible,tears seeping from her eyes

"You see right when you passed out he awoke even without his switch being active but lets just say… he went rage mode like 10 times more then you were last night"

"Oh really?"Kiki couldn't really remember what happened last night "I didn't go rage mode did I like hitting out at everyone and shoving tables and breaking doors did I?'

"No but you were in a different rage mode lassie its like you weren't you oh shh! here he comes"foxy says as Timmy still in the suit comes up behind them

"TImmy!"Kiki says sliding Foxy out the way and giving timmy a really tight hug.

"Kiki your ok!" he says hugging her as tight as she was hugging him soon he stopped and looked sad but it was hard to tell because he was still in the suit but Kiki could tell in his voice

"Kiki i got some bad news"

"You can't come out from you're suit?"Kiki asks biting her lip,already knowing the answer

"yeah… they said it's keeping everything together"

"That's not fair!"Kiki says burying her face in his shoulder sobbing "That's not fair!"

"I know but thanks to this thing i learned a few things like this" He teleports them into the office

"But I'll never be able to see you're face again"Kiki says miserably

"oops yes you can" timmy says as he reaches for his robotic suit and takes off the head and his face is beaten up from the puppet forcing him into the suit

"Your poor face"Kiki says running her hand gently over a bruise on his chin

"a good thing is though i still have my manhood"

"Well I'd be a bit worried if you had womanhood"Kiki laughs

Mr. Jackson comes in seeing Timmy and looks confused at Kiki

"who's that? he asks looking at Kiki

"Ahh yes"Kiki marches over and slaps mr Jackson hard "That's Timmy over there Mr Jackson"She slaps him again "That's for not warning us about the puppet guy and the others"She knees him in the groin making him bend over in pain"And That's for all the pain/trouble _your _animatronics have caused!"

"kiki! we still need our money did you forget that?"

"Well he still should of warned us!All of this could've been avoided if he'd told us"

"True..."

She crouches by Mr Jackson.

"You ok there sir?I'm sorry I just got pissed"

"Its alright i actually thought you were going to sue me"

"Well if this place wasn't my childhood and I didn't want it to close down then I would sue. In fact we'd already be in court!But because I love this place I haven't"

"I think its fair we get a bonus for our trouble right Kiki?"

"Hmm!I reckon if he allows me to stomp on that stupid puppets face and mush him to

pieces then we won't but if I don't then we do"She grins

-later that night at home-

"Kiki i need to talk to you"

"Fire away"

"i… hmm.. how do i say this?"

"Say what Timmy?"

"i i like you more then a friend if I'm correct of what Foxy told me it seemed like you liked me?"

"That little matchmaker!"Kiki exclaims "He told me the same thing about you!"

"Well the thing about me was true i did freak the fuck out when you passed out i thought he killed you"

"Well I didn't"Kiki hesitates before pressing a quick kiss against Timmy's lips Timmy then gave Kiki the same thing.

"Wow…"Kiki breathes before pressing her lips back against Timmy's.

Timmy moulds into the kiss and they kiss for a very long time.

Timmy eventually pulls away from the kiss,slightly out of breath

"Hi"He says,smiling

"Hi"Kiki says back,grinning

Kiki takes Timmy's hand and leads him to the sits him down and then sits next to turns on the TV and Timmy puts his hand around her shoulders and draws her smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

-The Next Morning-

When Timmy woke up he was in his shielded his eyes as sunlight shone through the 'd forgotten to close his got up and looked at hair was a gave it a quick comb and then went into the kitchen.

_I'll make Kiki breakfast _He thought and grabbed some ingredients out the cupboard

When Kiki woke up she sat was in her clothes from yesterday,they were crumpled and decided she needed a her shower she got into some fresh clothes and went out to the dining area.

"Hi Kiki"Timmy called from the adjoining kitchen.

"Hi Timmy"Kiki smiles

Timmy comes out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes,dripping with maple places it in front of her.

"Thanks Timmy!" She grins 'I was just about to make you some pancakes"

"Really?"

"Yes really"She rolls her eyes before biting into a pancake "These are good"

"Thank you"

_I'm going to smush that puppet _Kiki thought going back to yesterdays events _If it's the last thing I do!_

No matter how much she told herself it wasn't, Kiki thought it was her fault that Timmy was like this,_all her fault_.

"Kiki you ok?" Timmy asked because of how sad/angry she looked

Kiki then just burst into tears "its my fault your like this!" Kiki said crying into Timmy's shoulder

"Kiki there is a way to get this off me i just know it" Timmy said trying comfort her

Just then there was a knock at the door

"Timmy are you in there?" It was timmy's mom

"oh shit what are we going to do i'm still stuck in this suit!"

"Hide in the closet?"

"ok but we have to tell her soon" Timmy says as he goes into the closet

"I know"Says Kiki going to the door and opening it "Hello Mrs Latimer how are you?"

"good do you happen to know where timmy is?"

"Uhh Yeah he's away on a work trip currently so it's just me this week"

"oh thats odd he normally tells me?"

"It was so rushed he had barely enough time to pack all his stuff his work had him on the first flight available after they told him and he left his cellphone here but he said he'd call you soon"

"ok well thank you Kiki"she said as she started to leave

"See ya Mrs Latimer"Kiki says closing the door and wiping her brow before watching Timmy's mom leave out the window "Phe-ew"

"she's gone right?" Timmy asked peeking out of the closet

"Yes I told her you were on a work trip"She smiles pointing to herself"Best at lying"

"speaking of lying what did you tell Mr. jackson when i wasn't there?"

"That you were sick...Why?"

"because… we might still need to go back and finish our jobs plus the ones that try and attack us are gone"

"Yus!..I'm still gonna find that Puppet and smush his stupid puppet face...and I hope that Toy Freddy gets a good whack with my baseball bat too!But lets worry about that later and go!"

Timmy sighs "i just hope there is a way to get this off me" Timmy says with sadness in his voice

"There's always a way Timmy"Kiki says "Always"

She takes his hand and rubs it reassuringly.

"yeah but we got one problem the kids will jump at me if we go there now"

"Uh uh no they won't be right back"She whizzes into her room and comes back out in her night guard uniform,putting her cap on as she returns "Cause I'm you're guard"She bows "Your majesty"

Timmy laughs "alright then lets go"

"Do you want your head?"

"I better just to be safe plus I can't use those power things when i'm not wearing it"

"Where is it?"

"here it is!" timmy say's as he goes into the dining room

"Awesome"

"if by awesome then almost hurting your friend then no it's not"

"No I meant awesome that you found it why would I say awesome to you getting hurt?"

"i meant when i almost hurt you"

"I knew you didn't mean it so I paid no attention to it at all"

"alright lets go" Timmy say's as he puts the head on

Just as Kiki opens the door Mys. latimer is standing there just about to knock

"oh shit…"

"Hi this is Freddy?Golden Freddy..?"Kiki says knowing that the chances of her believing her are very slim"

"why is he here? and why does he sound like my son!"

"Relax Mrs Latimer It's got Timmy's voice in it and it has cams in it so he can see you and we were actually going to you're house to surprise you…"

Timmy sighs"Kiki just tell her"

"You're the one in the suit you show her"Kiki retorts

Timmy takes off the head "hi mom…"

"t..Timmy oh my god what happend to you! what did you do to him" she says yelling at Kiki

"I DID BLOODY NOTHING"Kiki yells back muttering a bunch of swear words under her breath

"mom she didn't do anything it was an animatronic at the pizzeria i think it was the puppet right kiki?"

"Yes"Kiki says grumpily folding her arms "And I'm going to smush his face"

"Timmy can you get out of that suit?"

"Maybe…"Kiki says answering for Timmy "it depends"

"what she means is the suit is filled with beams etc and if it wasn't for the beams holding everything together i would have died right when they put me in this thing and if we try and remove it i could die"

Kiki forces herself not to be rude.

"It wasn't me at all"

"Oh my goodness"Timmy's mom says covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom its ok I'll be fine"Timmy says

"Fine?!You're stuck in a suit don't tell me you're fine!"

"I am though mom"

"But we're going to get him out don't worry Mrs Latimer"Kiki couldn't help adding "If it's possible"

Timmy elbowed her side

"Ow hey!"Kiki protests

"I promise I'll be fine mom"

"Swear on Kiki's life"His mom begs

"Hey I'm a person not a sacrifice!"Kiki protests again

"Fine swear on your nice tv set"

Timmy gulps he loves his Tv set

"Fine I swear"Timmy says slowly

"See you later honey"His mom says giving him a hug still in shock that her son was now half bear "Be safe"

"Bye mom"Timmy says hugging his mom back

"Bye Mrs Latimer"Kiki says as Mrs Latimer starts heading to her car

Timmy groans as his mom drives away

"Why did you swear on your TV set?"Kiki asks when they're alone again

"I don't know"Timmy says

"You realize that we'll have no TV if you get hurt right?"

"Yes Kiki but remember my mom is easy to fool."

"Oh yeah...Duh"Kiki says smacking her head

"alright then lets go" Timmy said putting the head back on


	7. Chapter 7-Back in Hell

**Hi sorry this is so late I will update more as well as Newest additions Promise!**

**Enjoy chapter seven**

chapter 7 back in hell

"We're back…"Kiki says then looks at the stage "Timmy the new guys are back look!I'm going to punch Freddy's stupid bear face remind me later"

"ok… im going to go talk to the old ones see if it is possible to get this off"

"ok"Kiki says "Here take you're cellphone"

She holds it out

"thank you" timmy takes his phone then teleports into the backroom which makes Kiki jump then remember

"I'm going to the prize corner while it's still day"

-at prize corner-

"Half a pound of tuppenny rise..."Kiki sings as she approaches. "That's you're song isn't it coward?"

there was a kid behind Kiki "that's who's song?"

Kiki gets an idea "Its that puppets song and he says when he next comes out you need to pull him out the box and give him a big hug ok? "

"ok :D"

"Go up to his box and if he doesn't come out knock on it"Kiki says looking for the music box

"ok"the kid says as he runs over to the box

Kiki smirks as she murmurs to herself

"This will be entertaining"

She laughs looking on the shelf where it was last night.

-In the backroom-

"hey guy's" timmy said as he teleported in between all of them

"ah good lad now we got some bad news lad"

"its about the suit isn't it" timmy said with sadness in his voice

"yes it appears that he forcefully stuffed you into the suit but the only way your still alive is because the crossbems holding everything togather and this switch on your back to your brain and when it gets flicked you turn off right now its on." Freddy said

"wait so i...i'm stuck in this body for the rest of my life" Timmy said taking off the mask showing tears in his eyes but the switch attached to the back of his head

"Im afraid so lad" foxy said sadly

"the one good thing is that you still have… it"chica said chuckling a bit

"yeah thanks im going to call Kiki and inform her the bad news" Timmy say's as he picks up his phone and call's kiki.

"timmy guess what i got planned for that son of a bitch" kiki said happily

"maybe later kiki i got some bad news again"

"please tell me its not about the suit!"

"it is…. it's impossible to remove it without killing me" Timmy said as he start's crying

"Timmy calm down i'll be right there"

the noise of someone teleporting behind timmy "oh no…"

"bye bye timmy" said the puppet

" kiki I need your help! Foxy Nooo!" just then on the phone the noise of the animatronic attacking you goes on "ahhh!" she heard Timmy scream and the puppet laugh before the phone went dead the puppet said

"your boyfriend dies today" then the phone shuts off saying the other phone disconnected or stopped working.

_I'm definitely stomping on you're stupid puppet face _Kiki thinks

"Run!" Kiki hears people screaming

"Oh no please not again!"Kiki groans "What in the world can happen now?!"

She heads towards the screaming.

Kiki see's the band attacking the older animatronics and some kids on the ground that got hurt in the crossfire

Kiki smiles.

"Oh Toy Freddy!"She says in a sing song voice,skipping over to him "I hope you're ready for me!"

"what do you want?!"

Kiki reaches for the bat that she stuffed down the back of her was glad that she could get it out now it had been most uncomfortable.

"To do this!"Kiki yells as she smacks the bat down on his head"That's for being annoying"

She smacks his face "That's for knocking me out" She whacks him backwards against the wall and leaves a huge dent in his foot. "And thats for attacking my friends and those kids!"

She gives him one more smack in the face and moves onto toy Chica

_That felt good _She thought as she dodged toy chica's attacks and smacks her down in the when she gets toy Bonnie she pauses.

_Bringing her cake,letting her play his guitar and climb all over him,never getting mad_

She lowers her couldn't do it.

"What are you doing lass?!"Foxy says

"F-F-Finish him!"Bonnie yells

She couldn't. Toy Bonnie had always been like a brother to her how could she harm dropped the bat.

"kiki…. timmy's…..hes" freddy said not knowing how to say it without upseting her

"He's dead?'Kiki asks waiting for the comfirmation

"yes and no"

"Switched off?"

"he reseted him… lost all memory and the worst part dosen't know he's a humman"

Kiki feels a rage building up inside couldn't hold on for much longer,she had to switch now!

She let her shoulders droop and went all didn't move at all,she let rage take all control of her,her actions,movement and speech were all controlled by rage.

"hehe this is fun isn't it!"someone said laughing behind Kiki

Kiki knew that voice.

"Well if it isn't the little coward that runs away and hides in his box"Kiki says without turning round her voice strangely calm

Just after she said that the kid she told to hug him ran up to the puppet and started hugged him and wouldn't let go

Kiki laughed and picked up the bat.

"It's my turn now"She says spinning round and raising the bat "Kid you're doing great the puppet just _LOVES _hugs"keep hugging him don't stop"

"get off me!" the puppet said as he hit the kid

"Tut tut puppet you should know better than to hit kids"Kiki says "And because you've hit him twice I get to hit you DOUBLE!"

She smacks him four times in the face with the bat.

Just after that the puppet tried to escape by teleporting away.

"Good job kid"Kiki says crouching by the kid and hugging him briefly "Go to you're parents and tell them to get out of here ok?"

"yes mam :D" he said as he started to run out just before the puppet telaported infront of him and picks the kid up with a knife in his other hand

"Leave him alone,this is cowardice hurting others instead of hurting me,to get at me!You're nothing more than a big fat COWARD!"

Just after she said that timmy came out of the room and where his eyes were supposed to be there was just blackness

"You even used my own friend against me!COWARD COWARD COWARD THE PUPPET IS A COWARD!"Kiki yells "Everyone will remember you as the puppet who hid behind others bcause he was a coward!"

"thats it!" The puppet yells as he cut's the kid's throat

"you want to fight come on!" the puppet said as he teleported behind Kiki and hitting her in the head

Kiki felt the rage come let out a terrifying raised her bat.

"MR PUPPET"She yells to him "I challenge you to a battle but one thing you can not teleport because A it's lazy and B you have legs to use"

The puppet laughs "i got people to do that" just as he say's that the animatronics Kiki beat just got up and all the dents were all gone

"Oh c'mon that's a bit unfair"Kiki says "But if it gives me a chance to whack toy Freddy in his stupid face again then who cares?!"

he laughs again "there here just incase he fails" the puppet says pointing at Timmy or what the suit turned him into Golden Freddy

"If I have to fight Timmy so be it"Kiki gulps "Because he's no longer Timmy after what you did to him" She runs off into the vents where she could plan for a bit without golden Freddy/Timmy getting her.

Just then Kiki heard a ear bleeding roar

"SHUT UP!"Kiki yells,clutching the bat tightly "I'M TRYING TO THINK IN HERE YOU MORONS!"

soon after that she starts seeing hallousionations.

"AND STOP THAT TOO,YOU'RE STILL MORONS ESPECIALLY THE PUPPET WHO IS TOTALLY WEAK AND HIS HIT FELT LIKE A STROKE"Kiki yells hoping that she's annoying the puppet "AND WHO IS ALSO STILL A COWARD!"

what happend next no one knew about

the puppet slice's the blade across old Chica's neck which made her leak oil

"HEY PUPPET I MADE A POEM/SONG ABOUT YOU WANT TO HEAR IT?!"

"after your favorite one dies" Kiki finally relizes that Chica is getting attacked

_Be strong be strong show no emotion _Runs through Kiki's head as she crawls out the vent bat at the ready

"bye bye chica" he say's as he turns her off and then crushes the switch "opps"

Kiki keeps her face she feels sad and angry at the same time.

"You're always going to be coward if you keep doing that"Kiki whispers so the puppet can't hear

Just then Mr jackson come's running in "oh my god" he says when he see's the kid with his throat cut then looks at kiki

"Leave Mr Jackson I'm in the process of sorting the situation out!"Kiki says through gritted teeth,glaring at Mr Jackson


End file.
